Dur Réveil
by Bastocharde
Summary: Katsuki se réveille le lendemain d'une soirée arrosée dont il n'a aucun souvenir et découvre que quelqu'un a manifestement passé la nuit sous sa couette. Et lui qui n'est pas du matin...
1. Chapitre 1

Katsuki ouvrit les yeux dans un oreiller qui sentait l'alcool. Il tourna lentement la tête sur le côté, réprimant un gémissement en sentant arriver un mal de crâne retentissant. Il serra les paupières un instant, en tentant d'ignorer les nausées qui accompagnaient ce joyeux cocktail de sensations. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait abusé des bonnes choses la veille. Une poignée de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

Ses abrutis de camarades de classes avaient voulu fêter leur installation à l'internat. Ce crétin de Kirishima avait voulu l'affronter dans un jeu à boire. Aprés ça, il ne se souvenait plus, mais les protestations actuelles de son estomac lui laissaient deviner qu'il avait dû aller assez loin dans le défi.

Il se retourna péniblement sur le dos, se retrouvant face au plafond de sa chambre, plongée dans la pénombre. Puis il s'étira de tout son long pour délier ses muscles, d'abord ses bras, puis ses jambes...

Attendez, quoi?

Son pied venait de frôler une surface lisse et chaude. Il réitéra le mouvement, et en effet ses orteils se retrouvérent en contact avec ce qui semblait être un pied.

Un pied.

Un pied qui manifestement ne lui appartenait pas.

Oh, merde.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers la droite et faillit s'étouffer en se retrouvant à quelques dix centimétres du museau de Shoto Todoroki, qui pionçait peinard dans SON lit.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

-OÏ! DOUBLE-FACE! hurla-il en se redressant brusquement.

Shoto ouvrit doucement les yeux et papillonna un instant, surpris. Puis regarda Katsuki d'un air ensommeillé, une expression mi-perplexe, mi-agaçée sur le visage.

-JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FICHE DANS MON PIEU? continua le blond, menaçant, prêt à utiliser son alter.

Todoroki haussa un sourcil.

-Je te signale que c'est MON futon ici , Bakugo.

-QU-

Katsuki regarda autour de lui. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air bas, ce lit. Merde, ce qu'il avait pris pour sa piaule dans la pénombre, avait tout l'air d'être en fait celle de cette abruti de double-face. Il se leva précipitamment, géné, et alluma la lumiére. Il ne put retenir un glapissement d'horreur en se rendant compte qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon, et que ses vétements avaient tout l'air de joncher le sol, mélés à ceux de Todoroki qui ne semblait pas beaucoup plus habillé que lui. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Dans un léger flash, quelques images lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _La porte se referma en claquant derrière Shoto, qui le poussa légérement en avant, l'air aussi impassible qu'à l'ordinaire. Il se laissa tomber sur le futon, sentant les brumes de l'alcool l'engloutir peu à peu. Il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui se pencha vers lui, posa une main à côté de sa tête, et fondit sur ses lèvres..._

-PUTAIN, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'A FAIT, ENFOIRÉ DE DOUBLE-FACE?

-Arrête de hurler comme ça, répondit Shoto en portant une main à ses tempes. Apparemment, lui aussi souffrait d'un sévére mal de tête.

-JE HURLE SI JE VEUX, CONNARD! répliqua Bakugo sur le même ton, même si ça n'arrangeait pas vraiment sa propre migraine de crier ainsi. JE VAIS TE CREVER, SÉRIEUX, FOUTU PERVERS DE MERDE!

Des étincelles apparurent entre ses doigts écartés, signe qu'il s'apprétait à joindre le geste à la parole.

-Ne viens pas me chercher des noises alors que c'est toi qui est venu me chercher hier soir, souffla Todoroki, visiblement de plus en plus agaçé.

-FERME TA GUEULE, ENFOIRÉ, YA PAS MOYEN QU'UN TRUC AUSSI DÉGUEULASSE VIENNE DE MOI-

Il fronça les sourcils. Certains détails de la veille lui revinrent à nouveau par flashs, au compte-goutte.

...

 _-Eh les gars! Les filles sont complétements bourrées, en train de faire une bataille d'eau dans la douche! Et devinez quoi, elles sont toutes en sous-vétements!_

 _Inutile de préciser de qui venait l'annonce. De l'autre débile avec ses boules qui collent qui avait un pénis à la place du cerveau, evidemment... les survivants de la soirée -bon nombre des éléves étaient déjà allés se coucher, complétement bourrés (dont Kirishima qui n'avait pas gagné leur concours)- se séparérent en deux groupe: les premiers, qui étaient aussi les plus bourrés, voulaient profiter du spectacle, et les autres protéger les filles de la classe. La salle commune se vida presque entiérement, ne laissant que Todoroki, les joues légérement rosies par la boisson,qui sirotait silencieusement son verre de saké et Bakugo, affalé sur un canapé face à lui, l'esprit embrumé par tout l'alcool qu'il avait dû ingurgiter pour mettre Kirishima au tapis. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, il ne put s'empécher de grogner sur son camarade, qui le dévisageait un peu trop à son gout._

 _-Hé, c'est quoi ton probléme?_

 _-Je n'ai rien dit._

 _-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, connard!_

 _-Je ne te regarde pas._

 _-Et tu me traite de menteur en plus?_

 _Katsuki se leva. L'alcool le rendait belliqueux -plus que d'habitude, en tout cas- et il ne résistait pas à l'envie d'en coller une à double-face._

 _Il se leva en titubant. Il l'emmerdait, ce crétin, avec son regard trop bizarre et son visage parfait. Il s'avança en zigzaguant vers le canapé qu'occupait Shoto, mais au moment ou il aurait voulu lui coller une bonne beigne, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant... sur Todoroki, qui se mit à pester._

 _-T'es complétement bourré, Bakugo. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher._

 _-Me donne pas d'ordres... grommela le blond en se redressant._

 _Il se retrouva à quelques centimétres du visage de l'autre, une main posée de chaque côté de sa tête. Leurs souffles se confondirent un instant. Shoto ne fit pas le moindre geste pour le faire partir, et le fixa sans rien dire._

 _Et Katsuki eut envie de l'embrasser._

 _Ouais._

 _Une idée comme ça, qui vient parfois quand on est bourré, ou pas._

 _Une idée débile, assurément._

 _Mais il avait bu._

 _Alors tant pis._

 _Il se pencha et posa ses lévres sur celles du jeune homme._

Merde. Merde.

Il n'avait pas fait ça. Ce n'était pas possible.

Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas le nier, il l'avais fait. Son cerveau avait dû court-circuiter un moment, et puis il avait dû subir la suite, trop bourré pour arrêter l'autre.

 _Putain, faites que ça se soit arrêté aux baisers,_ pensa-il de toutes ses forces.

Il releva la tête vers Todoroki en tentant de garder un air impassible. Mais un objet attira son attention au pied du futon. Il pria pour que ça ne soit pas ce qu'il pensait, mais reconnu indéniablement l'emballage d'une capote, jeté là comme pour l'empécher de nier ce qui s'était passé.

...

 _Leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre, dans la simple exaltation de leurs désirs libérés par l'alcool. Ils s'étaient retrouvés nus sans même y réfléchir, leurs caresses étant plus guidées par leur instinct que par leur expérience. Les gémissements incontrolâbles envahirent doucement la chambre, tandis que Shoto frissonait sous lui à chacun de ses coups de reins encore maladroits..._

 _..._

Oh putain non. Ils l'avaient fait.

Sa première fois, en plus. Il était pas du genre à dires des trucs débiles comme ' _ma premiére fois, je veux que ça soit inoubliable, avec quelqu'un que j'aime_ ' et toutes ces conneries, mais quand même...

Il se sentit tout d'un coup extrémement mal à l'aise. Il l'avait fait. Il avait couché avec Shoto Todoroki, avec ce mec détestable qui le fixait sans rien dire à l'autre bout de la pièce.

 _Merde._

Il se baissa, pris ses vétements et se hâta de s'habiller, sans un regard pour l'autre.

Puis il s'approcha de lui, nerveux.

-Si t'en parle à quelqu'un, je te bute, double-face.

Shoto le regarda en haussant les sourcils, l'air de dire _Tu crois vraiment que c'est mon genre?_ et hocha la tête.

...

 _Le visage de Shoto était renversé en arriére, ses joues rougies, ses yeux mi-clos. Cette vision donna à Katsuki un frisson de plaisir et..._

 _..._

Ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser. Faire comme si de rien n'était. NE PAS AVOIR CE GENRE DE VISIONS, surtout. Katsuki fit volte-face et sortit de la chambre sans demander son reste.La soirée continuait de lui revenir par flashs qu'il tentait d'ignorer. La bouche de Shoto dans son cou. Ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ses gémissements de plaisir. Sa peau pâle et douce. Ses doigts qui parcouraient son corps. Ses dents sur ses lévres...

-MERDE! Hurla Katsuki en mettant un coup de pied dans le mur.

Ça s'annonçait compliqué.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous!**

 **Je sais, je sais, j'avais posté le chapitre 1 en tant que One-Shot, parce que j'étais pas sûre d'arriver à écrire la suite et que je préfère ne pas faire de promesses en l'air.**

 **Mais finalement je suis inspirée (vos reviews adorables ont beaucoup aidé aussi! je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre la dernière fois mais je vous promet de le faire ce coup-ci!) alors voici mon chapitre 2. C'est un peu un chapitre de transition, j'en suis moins satisfaite que tu premier mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me fait plaisir, ça m'aide à m'améliorer et ça m'aide à me motiver pour écrire!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

La porte claqua derrière le blond. Shoto souffla enfin et se pencha en avant, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

 _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, bon sang ?_

Il entendit Bakugo mettre un coup de pied dans le mur, dans le couloir. Pas de doute, l'explosif était aussi chamboulé que lui par les événements de la nuit passée, même s'il avait tenté tant bien que mal de le cacher.

 _Comment on en est arrivés là ?_

Tout ça à cause de cette maudite soirée. Et de Kaminari qui avait tenu à ce que tout le monde prenne au moins un verre.

Shoto n'avait jamais fait de soirées avant. Avec quels amis il aurait pu faire ça ? Et puis de toute façon, son père ne l'aurais jamais laissé sortir pour ce genre de chose c'était une perte de temps et c'était mauvais pour la santé, rien de bon pour lui donc, qui devait juste gagner en puissance.

Il avait déjà goûté à l'alcool, par contre. Comme il venait d'une famille traditionnelle, boire une coupe de saké pour les grandes occasions était un passage obligé. Une coupe, oui. Jamais plus.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de boire autant ? Il s'était senti mal à l'aise, comme souvent lorsqu'il était obligé de, disons, _sociabiliser_ un minimum. Se retrouver au milieu de ses camarades qui festoyaient à cœur joie l'avait fait paniquer. Il s'était dit que boire un peu l'aiderais à être plus naturel, à se comporter comme un lycéen _normal_ se comporte en soirée.

Mais au final ça n'avait servi à rien, puisqu'il était quand même resté dans son coin tout du long, comme d'habitude. Quand les garçons qui l'entouraient avaient tous décidé de partir en trombe vers les douches des filles, il n'avait même pas pensé à suivre le mouvement.

Et puis il s'était retrouvé seul avec Bakugo.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le fixer un peu.

Bon, soyons honnêtes...

Il avait un peu... _maté_ Bakugo.

Pas que c'était dans ses habitude de regarder les garçons, hein ! … Ni personne d'autre, d'ailleurs.

Mais quand il avait levé les yeux sur le blond affalé sur un canapé en face de lui, la tête renversée en arrière, les joues rosies par l'alcool, les bras croisés derrière la tête... Un instant, son regard s'était attardé sur ses muscles trop mal dissimulés par son simple débardeur noir, sur le torse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration ...

Forcément, il avait fallu que l'explosif relève la tête à ce moment-là, et forcément, il avait commencé à l'apostropher en voyant Shoto détourner précipitamment le regard.

A partir du moment ou Katsuki l'avait embrassé, il avait un peu perdu pied. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés à coucher ensemble. Tout s'était enchaîné sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononce un seul mot, et ils avaient fini sur son futon, à...

Il rougit à cette pensée. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchis à comment il imaginait sa première fois. Il avait grandit dans l'idée que ce genre de chose -comme tout ce qui touchait aux relations humaines- n'était pas pour lui. Il avait pris l'habitude de réprimer violemment tout désir d'affection ou de douceur qui avait pu naître en lui , depuis le départ de sa mère pour l'hôpital. Et ça avait été la même chose avec sa sexualité, dès son entrée dans l'adolescence. Alors non, il ne faisait pas partie du clan de Denki et Mineta, pour qui la première fois semblait être la consécration de l'existence d'un mec de leur âge. Il ne se posait pas vraiment de questions par rapport à ça, en fait.

 _Mais avec Bakugo ?_

 _Sérieux ?_

Il rougit de plus belle. Le pire, c'est que...

 _Non. Non, tu peux pas penser ça. C'est Bakugo, ton rival, il te déteste et t'insulte à chaque fois qu'il te croise. Tu peux pas penser que …_

...Le pire, c'est que plus les détails de la soirée lui revenaient, plus il réalisait qu'il s'était senti bien. Se serrer contre Bakugo, sentir sa peau contre la sienne et s'endormir dans ses bras, l'avait rendu heureux. En fait, il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi paisible.

Il se redressa en se couvrant le visage d'une main. Et comment il était sensé gérer ça, maintenant ? Il passait la majeure partie de ses journées dans la même pièce que Katsuki. Pire, maintenant qu'ils étaient en internat, ils mangeaient, se lavaient et dormaient dans le même bâtiment. Comment était-il sensé réagir ? Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

 _J'ai... j'ai couché avec Katsuki Bakugo._

 _Merde._

…

Ils étaient tout deux plutôt doués pour ignorer les gens.

Alors c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Tacitement, à partir du moment ou Bakugo quitta la chambre de Todoroki en claquant la porte, les deux garçons commencèrent à faire comme si l'autre n'existait pas. Ça allait très bien à Shoto -un peu moins à Bakugo qui aurait préféré le tuer définitivement pour ne plus jamais avoir à éviter sa sale gueule.

C'est vrai, ça. L'explosif n'avait pas pour habitude de fuir ses problèmes. Il confrontait toujours directement les gens qui l'emmerdaient. Seulement là, c'était impossible. D'abord parce qu'il crevait de peur - oui, lui, Katsuki Bakugo, l'explosion sur pattes, flippait complètement à l'idée que quelqu'un découvre ce qui s'était passé. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction de ses camarades. Il devrait probablement les crever jusqu'au dernier si la rumeur se répandait, ou il en entendrait parler jusqu'à sa mort. Or s'il allait casser la gueule de Todoroki sans raison apparente, les autres se poseraient forcément des questions. Ce qu'il voulait éviter par-dessus tout, quoi.

Surtout que même si ça le tuait de l'admettre, c'était lui qui avait initié ça. Il ignorait ce qui avait pu se passer dans son cerveau de mec bourré au moment ou il avait embrassé ce crétin de double-face, mais c'était de sa faute si... si...

 _N'y pense pas,_ se dit-il en grinçant des dents.

…

Et pourtant il y pensait.

Bien malgré lui il y pensait.

La journée, ça allait. Il se concentrait sur les cours, sur ses entraînements et sur le fait d'ignorer cet enfoiré de double-face. Mais dès qu'il se mettait au lit, quelques souvenirs épars de cette maudite soirée se faufilaient jusqu'à sa mémoire. Alors qu'il sombrait lentement dans le sommeil, il sentait les mains de Todoroki se glisser à nouveau sous son t-shirt, et son visage fin se nicher dans son cou pour en embrasser la peau sensible. Ses rêves lentement l'emportaient jusqu'à l'extase et il se réveillait en sueur, rouge de honte, filant aussitôt prendre une douche glacée pour calmer cette chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Assis par terre sous le jet d'eau froide, il se prenait la tête dans les mains, angoissé par ces visions qui ne semblaient pas décidées à quitter son esprit. Ça le rendait dingue. Lui qui se voulait si fort était dans tout ses états à cause d'une soirée trop arrosée et d'un crétin qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter de regarder...

 _Pourquoi c'est arrivé, bordel ?_

 _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

…

 _Katsuki se laissa aller en arrière et atterrit doucement sur son futon. Il se pencha à son tour et se plaça à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Un frisson le traversa de la tête aux pieds lorsque le blond darda son regard rouge sur lui. Son visage restait neutre. Shoto n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué à quel point il était beau, lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé à se battre ou à hurler sur les gens autour de lui._

 _Il se pencha un peu, encore timide malgré l'alcool. Bakugo l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise et le tira vers lui pour cueillir ses lèvres dans un long baiser maladroit – à cause de l'état d'ébriété dans lequel ils se trouvaient tout deux ou de leur manque évident d'expérience en la matière, il ne savait pas. Les mains du blond se glissèrent sans son dos, sous le tissu fin du vêtement – nouveau frisson. Une chaleur étrange, qu'il ne connaissait pas, s'empara de son corps. Il fixa Katsuki, choqué par son propre désir, qui monta en lui avec la puissance d'une vague. Subitement, il eut envie de lui – de tout de ses cheveux, de sa bouche, de sa peau, de son corps tout entier, de sa chaleur dans laquelle il voulait entrer pour ne plus jamais en ressortir._

 _Il fondit à nouveau sur le garçon sous lui._

…

Shoto se réveilla en sursaut.

Pendant un instant, il regarda dans le vague sans savoir ou il était, puis il reconnu le plafond de sa chambre.

Il était seul.

Doucement, il se redressa et porta le bout des doigts à ses lèvres. Ça avait paru si réel.

Une semaine avait passé depuis sa nuit avec Bakugo. Et ces images revenaient à lui avec de plus en plus de puissance, comme si son cerveau avait décidé de le narguer, en lui montrant encore et encore ce qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir.

Il avait tenté de s'y fermer, jouant le jeu de Katsuki, ignorant le blond lorsqu'il le croisait, évitant son regard, s'éloignant de lui dès qu'il le pouvait.

Mais une pensée, celle du bonheur qu'il avait ressenti dans les bras de l'explosif, le taraudait.

Et puis le désir.

Le désir viscéral qui le prenait au corps dès qu'il repensait à cette fameuse nuit. Et ces rêves moites dont il ne s'extirpait qu'à grand peine, dans lesquels il se sentait si heureux, si entier.

 _Pourquoi ça ne passe pas?_

Il était trempé de sueur et peinait à calmer son érection. Il soupira et se leva, attrapant sa serviette de toilette au passage. Une bonne douche froide lui ferais du bien, et lui permettrait de réfléchir plus calmement.

Il sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Les couloirs étaient parfaitement silencieux, éclairés par la lumière blanchâtre de la lune qui passait au travers des larges fenêtres. Le jeune homme descendit silencieusement les étages qui le séparaient du rez-de-chaussée, et prit la direction des douches.

Il resta perdu dans ses pensées pendant tout le trajet, mais en entrant dans la pièce carrelée de blanc le bruit d'un jet d'eau allumé lui fit lever la tête. Il devait être trois heures du matin, qui diable pouvait bien être en train de se laver à une heure pareille ?

Le bruit d'eau cessa et l'une des cabines de douche s'ouvrit. Shoto sentit son cœur manquer un battement, puis accélérer brusquement. Katsuki venait d'apparaître devant lui, simplement vêtu d'une serviette blanche nouée autour de la taille.

Les yeux rouges se posèrent sur lui.

-... Double-face ?

 **Review? :3**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Salut à tous et à toutes!**

 **Voilà donc le chapitre 3 de Dur Réveil! Je ne l'ai pas dit la semaine dernière, mais je vais essayer de sortir au moins un chapitre par semaine maintenant!**

 **Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews! Vos avis m'aident vraiment, me donnent de la confiance et me motivent pour écrire, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre!**

 **On entre un peu plus dans le vif du sujet avec celui-ci. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres!**

 **J'avance un peu à l'aveugle pour cette fic, je n'ai qu'un chapitre d'avance en tête à chaque fois. J'ai donc du mal à dire à quel point elle sera longue!**

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde!**

...

Shoto déglutit. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à croiser quelqu'un à cette heure-ci, et encore moins Katsuki. La vision de ce dernier, dont les cheveux trempés dégoulinaient sur son corps presque nu, ranima dangereusement la chaleur que le rêve dont il sortait à peine avait allumée dans son bas-ventre. Il détourna à grand-peine le regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bâtard de Double-face ?

Bakugo tentait de mettre dans sa voix toute sa hargne habituelle, ça se sentait. Mais Shoto percevait quelque chose de différent, comme un brin de lassitude, dans son ton.

-La même chose que toi, j'imagine, répondit-il en tâchant de garder un visage neutre.

Ses pupilles semblaient irrésistiblement attirées par le torse de Katsuki, sur lequel les gouttelettes d'eau traçaient de fins sillons hypnotisants. Il tourna la tête en essayant de réprimer son excitation. Il commençait à se sentir un peu serré dans son pantalon et n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction qu'aurait l'explosif s'il s'en rendait compte.

En face de lui, le blond haussa les épaules fit volte-face pour attraper une seconde serviette et se sécher les cheveux. Shoto s'autorisa à nouveau à le regarder, profitant du fait qu'il lui tournait le dos. Ses yeux parcoururent ses larges épaules et descendirent jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Il eut envie d'entourer ce torse de ses bras.

 _Arrête, Shoto. Tu te fait du mal._

Une bonne douche froide aurait raison de ses désirs interdits. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il essaya de se faire croire en se dirigeant vers les cabines.

Une pensée insupportable l'arrêta. Derrière lui, Katsuki continuait de se frotter les cheveux, l'ignorant complètement.

 _Rien ne va changer._

 _Vous allez faire semblant de rien comme ça, tout les jours, pour toujours._

 _Tu crois vraiment que tes désirs se calmerons ?_

 _Tu va finir ton lycée en cohabitant avec un mec que tu snobera le jour et dont tu rêvera la nuit._

 _C'est vraiment ça que tu veux, Shoto ?_

 _Ajouter cette tristesse à toutes les autres ?_

-On devrait parler, Katsuki.

Il avait lâché ça sans réfléchir, l'avait appelé par son prénom par pur réflexe.

 _Tant pis,_ songea-il _. Maintenant qu'on y est, allons jusqu'au bout._

-On peux pas faire semblant indéfiniment, ajouta-il en se retournant.

Le blond lui tournait toujours le dos, mais avait cessé de se sécher les cheveux. Un silence de quelques secondes s'écoula.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parle, crétin de Double-face, finit-il par répondre d'une voix sourde.

-T'es sérieux, Katsuki ? C'est pas ton genre d'être dans le déni comme ça. Tu confronte tes problèmes, d'habitude, non ?

-Lâche-moi, bordel, je fais ce que je veux. Viens pas me faire chier avec tes états d'âme.

-Tu peux pas nier ce qu'il s'est passé, avança Shoto, prenant son courage à deux mains.

Silence.

-L'alcool, ça désinhibe, ajouta-il. Ça peux faire faire des conneries, mais pas des trucs en inadéquation totale avec ce qu'on ferait sobre.

-Ta gueule, putain. Je sais pas ce que tu sous-entend, mais tu te plante grave. Maintenant va prendre ta putain de douche et fous-moi la paix, connard !

Shoto tressaillit. Il s'en fichait, avant, des insultes que l'explosif lui adressait. Pourquoi ça lui faisait mal maintenant ?

Et puis il était bizarre. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de tourner le dos à son interlocuteur.

Il s'avança vers le blond et l'empoigna par l'épaule, le forçant à faire volte-face.

-Dis-moi au moins ça yeux dans les yeux alors.

L'expression sur le visage de Katsuki le surpris. De la colère bien sûr, mais aussi de la fatigue et un certain... désarroi ? Il resta bouche bée pendant deux secondes. Jamais il ne l'avait vu faire cette tête avant. Oui, le blond avait l'air _perdu_.

Comme lui.

Et il était beau, comme ça. Terriblement. Rien à voir avec la brute épaisse qu'il montrait à tout le monde.

Il arrêta de réfléchir.

Pris d'une irrésistible envie, il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et se rapprocha de lui pour joindre ses lèvres aux siennes.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Shoto ?_

C'était brutal, pas vraiment maîtrisé. Leurs bouches s'entrechoquèrent, maladroites.

 _C'est pas ton genre d'être aussi impulsif._

A travers ses vêtements, il sentait la peau nue et chaude, le corps de Katsuki tout contre le sien. Son odeur caractérielle l'assaillit à nouveau.

 _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bon sang ?_

Un flot de sensations et de pensées, de questions surtout, l'envahirent. Pourtant le contact ne dura que quelques secondes.

-ME-TOUCHE-PAS !

Une explosion le projeta de l'autre côté de la pièce. Surpris, il ne pensa même pas à se réceptionner et tomba à la renverse sur le carrelage immaculé.

 _Évidemment. T'imaginait quoi ?_

Il leva les yeux. Katsuki se tenait toujours debout, haletant, les muscles bandés, la main dont avait dû émaner l'explosion toujours tendue devant lui. Son visage était légèrement baissé, ses cheveux dissimulaient ses yeux

Shoto expira lentement en fermant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de l'embrasser comme ça ? Son cerveau avait court-circuité ou quoi ? Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Il se décida à prendre la parole, voyant que le blond restait figé :

-Désolé. J'aurais dû-

-FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE, DOUBLE-FACE !

L'explosif releva la tête et se mit à vociférer :

-C'était un ACCIDENT, l'autre soir, putain. Je sais pas ce que tu t'imagine, mais je suis pas comme ça ! APPROCHE-TOI ENCORE DE MOI ET JE TE BUTE, CONNARD !

Il attrapa ses affaires et sortit en trombe des douches communes sans même prendre la peine de se rhabiller. Shoto resta seul, assis sur le carrelage froid, le regard dans le vide.

Est-ce qu'il avait vu des larmes briller dans les yeux du blond ?

Peu importe. Ça ne changeait rien à la situation.

Il se pris le visage dans les mains et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en se mordant la lèvre.

 _Merde..._

...

 **Pauvre petit Shoto.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, encore une fois ça m'aide beaucoup!**

 **Joie et bonheur sur vous, et longue vie au TodoBaku!**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

 **Désolée pour le léger retard de ce chapitre! Il était prêt depuis quelques jours mais je n'avais pas internet ce week-end, donc je ne le poste que maintenant!**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, encore une fois j'avance un peu à l'aveugle pour cette fic alors vos avis m'aident beaucoup!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

...

-Tokoyami !

-Oui.

-Todoroki !

-...

-Tiens, il n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? Demanda Aizawa d'un air distrait.

-Il est peut-être malade, je ne l'ai pas vu sortir ce matin et les pannes d'oreillers c'est pas son genre... informa Izuku.

-Très bien, soupira EraserHead. Midoriya, à la pause de midi, tu iras voir s'il va bien.

-Bien monsieur !

Katsuki baissa les yeux sur sa table. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris que Todoroki ai décidé de ne pas venir. Lui aussi avait longuement hésité à se faire porter malade. Trop d'appréhension à l'idée de croiser l'autre. Tant mieux s'il n'étais pas là, du coup.

Lui-même n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, les cernes épaisse qui bordaient ses yeux en témoignaient. Ça avait surpris Kirishima, d'ailleurs. Lui qui veillait toujours à avoir un sommeil parfait pour être en forme, d'habitude.

Mais comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu dormir avec ce qui s'était passé la veille, putain.

Il avait _encore_ fait un rêve débile de sa soirée avec Double-face. De toute façon, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, ça lui revenait en pleine poire. Stupide cerveau. Lui qui avait toujours les idées parfaitement claires et maîtrisées d'habitude. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait à faire des rêve dégueulasses contre son gré...

 _On peux pas dire que tu déteste totalement ça, Katsuki,_ fit une voix dans sa tête.

Ta gueule, putain. Ta gueule.

Et il avait fallu que cet enfoiré se pointe pour prendre une douche en même temps que lui. A trois heures du matin, putain. Soit il l'avait fait exprès -mais même avec toute la mauvaise fois dont il était capable il devait bien reconnaître que ça ne ressemblait pas à Double-face de faire ça _exprès_ – soit le sort s'acharnait, bon dieu.

Pourquoi ce crétin avait voulu _parler_ , en plus ? Pourquoi il n'était pas juste allé prendre sa douche ? Si seulement …

Si seulement il ne l'avait pas embrassé, putain.

 _Sois honnête avec toi-même Katsuki._

Je suis honnête.

 _Todoroki a raison. Ça ne te ressemble pas de fuir tes problèmes comme ça._

Je ne fuis pas. Et je me fiche bien de ce que peut dire Double-face.

 _T'aurais bien aimé qu'il continue, pas vrai ?_

Ta gueule.

 _En fait, t'en a eu envie dès qu'il est rentré dans la pièce. C'est pour ça que tu lui as tourné le dos, hein ? T'avais peur qu'il s'en rende compte. C'est vrai que ça te ressemble vachement, de tourner le dos à tes adversaires..._

Ta gueule.

 _T'a aimé ça. Un simple baiser, ça t'a mis dans tout tes états. Et t'a regretté après, pas vrai ? Tu t'es demandé longtemps ce qui se serait passé si tu l'avais pas repoussé. T'a passé des heures à l'imaginer, pendant que tu te tournais et te retournais dans ton lit..._

TA GUEULE !

C'était vrai, pourtant, et il le savait. Le contact de Shoto l'avait profondément troublé, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Et une fois dans son lit, ses pensées s'étaient égarées. Encore.

Lui qui était toujours cohérent avec lui-même et droit dans ses bottes se sentait à présent divisé, perdu. Mais au fond de lui, une idée prenait peu à peu de la place, et s'imposait à présent à lui, tandis qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à la repousser :

La présence de Shoto... lui faisait quelque chose.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi. Pas de l'amour ou quoi que ce soit, hein, ce genre de conneries, c'était pas son genre. Disons... qu'il provoquait du désir chez lui. Et puis peux-être autre chose, allez savoir.

Il n'avait plus trop envie de tabasser Double-face à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Il n'avait plus trop envie de passer son temps à l'insulter non plus. Il continuait de le faire parce ce que c'est tout ce qu'il savait faire, voilà tout.

Peut-être même qu'il avait envie de passer plus de temps avec lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé faire, du coup ? Devenir pote avec lui ? Mais c'est chaud d'avoir du désir pour ses potes. Et les potes s'embrassent pas entre eux, ils couchent pas ensemble quand ils sont torchés, hein. Alors quoi ? Sortir avec lui ?

Non, non, ça c'était pas possible. Inimaginable. C'est pas comme si il avait des _sentiments_ pour Double-face après tout. C'était juste physique, c'était pas envisageable autrement. Et puis déjà que l'idée de se mettre en couple avec une fille le répugnait, avec un mec, qui plus est un connard dans le genre de Todoroki, pas question. Et puis quoi encore.

Bon, mais bizarrement, depuis qu'il en était arrivé à accepter un quelconque lien autre que de la rivalité entre lui et Shoto, il respirait mieux. Katsuki aimait les choses simples. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait, c'était ça qui le faisait flipper. Maintenant qu'il y voyait un peu plus clair, il se sentait mieux.

 _Enfin bon, il doit te détester maintenant. Je te rappelle que tu lui a explosé la gueule, hier soir._

C'était vrai, ça. D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'ils s'étaient croisés dans le hall des douches, le seul endroit de l'internat excepté les chambres ou il n'y avait pas de caméra de surveillance. Sinon, il se serait fait démonter par EraserHead pour avoir utilisé son alter en plus.

Mine de rien, Katsuki avait passé la matinée à réfléchir à tout ça -snobant au passage tout les élèves qui osèrent s'adresser à lui pendant les interclasses – et la pause de midi était déjà là.

En voyant l'autre crétin de Deku se diriger vers les dortoirs, il se demanda s'il devait le suivre et aller voir Todoroki.

 _Tu devrait peut-être aller lui parler pour hier soir. C'est injuste ce que tu lui a fait subir._

Oui, bon, en même temps, quelle idée de venir l'embrasser sans prévenir, comme ça.

 _Il n'empêche, si tu veux établir une quelconque relation avec lui, il vaudrait peut-être mieux parler de ça,_ continua la petite voix agaçante dans sa tête -sa conscience, qui sait ?

Peut-être bien. Mais il pouvait toujours rêver pour avoir des excuses de sa part, ce crétin de Double-face.

Et en même temps, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. D'expérience, lorsqu'il avait un problème à confronter, il fonçait dedans en disant tout ce qu'il pensait, mais là, c'était délicat. D'abord parce que même s'il y voyait plus clair que hier soir, il y avait quand même un sacré fouillis dans sa tête, et que s'il essayait de s'expliquer sincèrement avec Double-face ça donnerait probablement un truc du genre _Heu, tu me plaît, mais t'es quand même un sacré connard, je peux pas te blairer, mais en même temps j'ai pas détesté ton baiser hier soir..._

Non, non, décemment, il pouvait pas sortir un truc comme ça.

 _Et puis merde, on verra bien, songea-il_ en prenant le chemin de l'internat.

Il ne se pressa pas, stressé malgré lui. Les relations humaines, c'était vraiment pas son fort, alors devoir se dépatouiller d'un bordel pareil...

 _Dans tout les cas, mieux vaux aller confronter Double-face que prolonger cette situation de merde._

La semaine qu'il avait passée à se battre contre ses rêves et ses désirs l'en avait convaincu. Il détestait se cacher. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il n'avait pas pour habitude de le dissimuler.

Et bordel, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait entre lui et Todoroki, mais une chose était sûre, il le voulait. Le souvenir du court baiser de la veille hantait encore ses lèvres. Putain, il était quand même bien paumé par rapport à ça.

 _On. Verra. Bien._ Se répéta-il. _Arrête de penser. On va improviser, comme d'habitude._

Ses pensées l'avaient doucement mais sûrement mené devant la porte de l'internat. Il entra et monta directement les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage de la chambre du jeune homme. La voix de Deku retentit à ses oreilles.

-Tant mieux si ça va alors, je m'inquiétait ! C'est vrai que ces jours-ci tu avait l'air un peu patraque...

-Merci Midoriya, mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je retourne en cours maintenant.

Il se retrouva dix mètres de lui, dans le couloir, qui marchait aux côtés de l'autre débile. Katsuki le regarda et sentit ses joues chauffer. Pas question de faiblir, merde ! Il s'avança à grands pas, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, et fonça directement vers Double-face. Ce dernier, qui parlait avec Deku, ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

Arrivé à quelques mètres de lui, il l'apostropha :

-Hé, Double...

 _L'insulte pas._

-Todoroki, se reprit-il à contrecoeur.

Shoto leva les yeux vers lui.

Katsuki sentit son sang se glacer.

Son regard... avait changé. Il était d'une froideur stupéfiante.

 _Hein?_

-Il faut qu'on parle, lança-t-il, encore moins sûr de lui, tout à coup.

Il était juste devant lui, maintenant. Et ce regard ne changeait toujours pas. L'atmosphère se fit lourde autour d'eux.

-Bouge, murmura Shoto d'une voix neutre. T'es sur mon chemin.

-Quoi ? Tu-

Il le contourna et reprit sa conversation avec Deku, l'air de rien.

Le blond resta figé au milieu du couloir.

 _C'était quoi, ça, bordel ?_

Il avait senti quelque chose de nouveau. Une lourde barrière de glace, que le bicolore avait construit entre eux en une nuit. Et ce regard, ce regard si froid qui le regardait à peine, et qui lui ra pellais tellement un visage qu'il avait vu mille fois dans les journaux, à la télévision...

 _Endeavor._

Il fit brusquement volte-face. Les deux garçons avaient déjà pris l'escalier. Il était seul dans le couloir, et quelque chose d'étrange lui pesait sur le cœur, de plus en plus lourd, tout à coup.

Il avait senti quelque chose se briser, à l'instant. En lui, ou en Shoto, ou entre eux deux, il ne savait pas.

 _C'est ta faute, pauvre débile. Tu l'a bien cherché, à être aussi con._

Il envoya son poing dans le mur. La douleur lui brûla les doigts et remonta le long de son bras.

-PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Il souffrait. Il souffrait, putain. Il n'avait jamais souffert de cette manière. Et il n'avait pas le droit de souffrir comme ça. Pas pour un enfoiré comme Double-face. Il était Katsuki Bakugo, bordel. Les gens ne l'atteignaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas heurter son âme. Personne ne lui brisait le cœur. Personne ne pouvait.

Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal, tout à coup.

…

 **Merci pour votre lecture!**

 **Une petite review? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous!**

 **Oui, je sais, je sais. Je suis en retard. Mais que voulez-vous, je suis assommée de travail et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à être satisfaite de ce chapitre, alors... bon, le principal, c'est qu'il soit là, non?**

 **Merci beaucoup pour votre fidélité, malgré le temps de publication parfois très long. Ces jours-ci j'arrive pas mal à garder un bon rythme d'écriture, alors je pense que ça ne se reproduira plus!**

 **Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre de "Dur réveil". J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Allez, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

...

-Hé, double-face.

Shoto sursauta et se raidit. Aprés quelques secondes il se retourna lentement, en tentant de garder une expression neutre sur son visage.

Katsuki lui faisait face, seul au milieu du vestiaire désert, les bras croisés, le regard dur.

-Faut qu'on cause.

…

Une semaine.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Shoto avait décidé d'effacer de son cœur tout ce qui ressemblait de prés ou de loin à des sentiments pour l'explosif.

Il s'était toujours préservé de la souffrance de cette façon. Avec sa mère, son père, tout le reste. Il mettait tout sous le tapis et tentait de ne plus y penser en se constituant un visage de glace jusqu'à ce que la douleur passe.

Il savait que ça ne marchait pas toujours, que ses problèmes avaient tendance à refaire surface. Mais c'est la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour faire face à sa douleur, cette immense douleur brûlante qui l'avait tenaillé, cette nuit-là, quand Katsuki l'avait repoussé dans les douches.

Pourtant ça avait été dur. Surtout quand le blond avait voulu lui parler, le lendemain. Il avait réussi à l'ignorer sur le coup, mais après milles questions l'avaient taraudé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était venu le voir? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui dire? Si ça se trouve, il y avait un espoir…

"Laisse tomber, s'était-il dit. C'est Katsuki Bakugo, un connard fini. Tu pouvait pas tomber sur pire. Dans tout les cas, peu importe ce qu'il se passe, il te fera souffrir à la fin. Mieux vaut t'en détacher maintenant..."

C'est ce qu'il s'était répété toute la semaine. L'explosif, de son côté, n'avait plus rien tenté. Parfois Shoto sentais son regard sur sa nuque, parfois il surprenait les yeux rouges glisser sur lui après les cours, lorsqu'ils se changeaient tous ensembles dans les vestiaires. Il se forçait à ignorer, réprimait son désir en se remémorant l'explosion qui l'avait repoussé lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé.

Selon un accord tacite ils s'étaient évités autant que possible, et Shoto s'était presque totalement convaincu que ça lui allait comme ça.

Bon, il rêvait toujours du blond. Son ventre continuait de se tordre lorsque ses yeux rencontraient par mégarde son regard écarlate. Mais ça finirais bien par passer.

Pas vrai... ?

...

Shoto mit son sac en bandouliére et avança de quelques pas. Bakugo lui bloquait le passage.

-Laisse-moi passer, dit-il à mi-voix.

-Nan, j'te dit qu'il faut qu'on cause.

-Laisse-moi passer, répéta Shoto un peu plus fort.

-M'ignore pas, enfoiré! grogna le blond, l'ombre d'une veine commençant à palpiter sur son front. Tu sors pas avant qu'on ai parlé!

Shoto gardait résolument les yeux baissés. Il commençait à stresser, ne sachant pas comment se sortir de cette situation sans faire de faux pas. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et la proximité physique entre lui et Katsuki, combinée à la légère panique qui lui serrait la gorge, lui donnait un peu chaud.

Il se contenta de rester immobile, les bras ballants, la mine sombre. Il savait bien que cela ne faisait qu'alimenter la fureur de son vis-à-vis, qui détestait qu'on l'ignore d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Oï, double-face, c'est ici que ça se passe, dit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque en faisant claquer ses doigts devant le visage de Shoto.

Ce dernier ne broncha pas, voulant à tout prix éviter tout contact oculaire. Bakugo poussa un utlime grognement de rage avant d'exploser.

-Putain mais regarde moi, connard! rugit-il en empoignant le visage de Shoto pour le forcer à le regarder.

Ce dernier sursauta, surpris par le contact physique, et avant qu'il n'ai pu réagir il se retrouva plongé dans les orbes furieuses de Katsuki, qui rougeoyaient à quelques centimètres seulement des siennes.

…

La liste des choses qui agaçaient Katsuki Bakugo au quotidien était immensément longue. Mais putain, la manie qu'avait ce petit trou du cul de double-face de l'ignorer quand il lui parlait faisait sans aucun doute partie du top 5.

Il avait tenté de rester calme -pour une fois, souhaitant mettre les choses au clair avec l'autre pauvre tache. Nom d'un chien, c'était peine perdue face à cet enfoiré qui était même pas foutu de le regarder dans les yeux ! C'était pourtant pas compliqué, merde ! Et après c'était lui qu'on qualifiait d'irrespectueux...

Alors il péta les plombs, comme à son habitude.

Bon, quand il avait empoigné le visage de ce débile, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu le silence gênant qui s'ensuivrait, avec leurs visages beaucoup trop proches l'un de l'autre et Shoto qui piquait un fard de façon beaucoup trop adora- putain, il en pouvait vraiment plus de sa tête de con.

Il ne su pas quoi dire, et l'autre abruti semblait pas décidé à ouvrir sa gueule non plus, alors il arrêta de réfléchir, et puis il l'embrassa.

…

Shoto ferma instinctivement les yeux et répondit presque aussitôt au baiser, par réflexe. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer à vrai dire il avait l'impression que son cerveau s'était déconnecté quand Katsuki lui avait empoigné le visage. Combien de temps s'était-il passé ensuite, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que d'un coup, le blond avait comblé la distance entre eux deux et s'était mis à l'embrasser- attend, quoi ?

Revenant tout à coup à la réalité -que les papillons qui dansaient dans son ventre avaient un instant éclipsé – il posa fermement les mains sur les poignets de Bakugo et rompit le contact, éloignant leurs deux visages. Il s'était encore laissé emporter par son désir. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était promis ?

En face de lui, l'explosif le fixait, le visage presque neutre, encore haletant du baiser interrompu. Il le trouva presque mignon -non, non et non, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse distraire.

-Qu'est-ce que... articula Katsuki.

-Non, dit précipitamment Shoto en essayant de contrôler l'envie soudaine qu'il avait de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres. Je ne suis pas ton jouet, Bakugo. Tu ne peux pas me repousser puis faire tout le contraire juste après, je...

-Hein ? Le coupa l'intéressé d'une voix rauque.

Todoroki déglutit difficilement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, le débile ? Gueula le blond. Je joue à rien, moi, je, je...

Il bégaya, perdant pour la première fois son assurance.

-Je suis sérieux, putain... acheva-il d'une voix beaucoup plus basse, baissant la tête jusqu'à ce que ses mèches masquent ses yeux.

Shoto le fixa, surpris. Comment ça, sérieux ?

-Attend, demanda-t-il, hébété, les joues roses. Tu veux dire que...

Il hésita, n'osant pas finir sa phrase. Puis il inspira un grand coup et poursuivi, mal assuré :

-...que tu a des sentiments pour...

-T-Ta gueule ! Le coupa Katsuki, visiblement pas prêt à entendre la fin de sa phrase.

-...moi ?

-FERME-LA !

Il releva la tête, empoigna le jeune homme au double alter par le col et l'embrassa à nouveau, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec violence. C'était manifestement le moyen le plus efficace qu'il avait trouvé pour le faire taire.

Shoto, un peu secoué par ce que le blond avait sous-entendu, se laissa faire, très vite enivré par ce contact. Le baiser se fit vite plus assuré, moins maladroit, comme si leurs deux corps se reconnaissaient peu à peu. Les mains de Bakugo passèrent dans le dos de l'autre, glissèrent sous la chemise de son uniforme, se perdirent dans le creux de ses omoplates, agrippant la peau avec passion. Todoroki quand à lui, laissa ses doigts s'enfouir dans la chevelure hérissée du blond . Ce dernier le poussa un peu pour le plaquer contre le mur, l'embrassant de plus en plus langoureusement. La température commençait réellement à monter entre eux, et les doigts de Katsuki se faisaient de plus en plus baladeurs. Shoto en frissonnait à tout bout de champs, tandis qu'une chaleur agréable commençait à lui remuer le bas-ventre. Son vis-à-vis n'était pas en reste, à en juger la bosse qu'il contre sa cuisse, au niveau de l'entrejambe du blond.

Shoto eut une petite grimace en sentant Bakugo glisser la main sous sa ceinture. C'était extrêmement agréable, mais... Même s'ils étaient déjà allés plus loin ensemble, il n'en était pas moins mal assuré vis-à-vis de tout ce qui touchait à la sexualité... Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir dépasser l'étape du baiser ici, dans ce vestiaire ou n'importe qui pouvait débarquer.

Au moment ou il eut cette pensée, il entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir qui menait au vestiaire.

-Ka...Katsuki, attend, souffla-il, haletant, à l'oreille du blond. Quelqu'un arrive.

…

Quand Denki Kaminari revint sur ses pas, en cette fin d'après-midi ensoleillée, pour revenir chercher sa bouteille d'eau qu'il avait malencontreusement oubliée au vestiaire en partant, et qu'il y entra gaiement, les bras croisés derrière la tête en sifflotant son air préféré, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur Bakugo et Todoroki, qui se tenaient dans la pièce à bien cinq mètres l'un de l'autre, les joues rouges et les bras ballants, muets comme des carpes, l'air légèrement surpris pour l'un et sur le point d'exploser pour l'autre.

Notre Pikachu préféré marqua un temps en les fixant, puis pris la parole, posant ses yeux successivement sur l'un et l'autre.

-Ben qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez encore ici, vous deux ?

-Ferme ta gueule, le débile ! On règle des comptes ! Casse-toi tout de suite ou je t'éclate !

Oulà. Bakugo avait l'air un peu trop énervé pour que ça soit naturel. Si Denki avait été un jeune homme doté d'une grande sagesse, il aurait passé son chemin sans chercher à comprendre. Mais il semblerait qu'il ne tienne pas tant que ça à la vie, finalement, ou alors c'est juste de la curiosité.

-Vous êtes bizarres... Franchement, si je vous connaissait pas, je penserais que vous étiez en train de faire des cochonneries !

Il rit, tout fier de sa vanne, avant de se rappeler tout à coup qu'il venait de balancer ça à Katsuki Bakugo et que le jeune homme en face de lui était présentement en train de bouillir sur place, avec un sourire carnassier des mauvais jours, les paumes prêtes à exploser, en le regardant.

Denki déglutit et fit volte-face avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Bakugo s'élança à sa suite, puis stoppa sa course juste avant de sortir du vestiaire.

Il se retourna violemment, pointa Shoto du doigt et lui lança d'un ton sans équivoque, des éclairs dans les yeux :

-Toi, ce soir, viens dans ma piaule. Et si quelqu'un te voit, je te bute.

Sur ce, il reprit sa poursuite de Kaminari qu'on entendait au loin s'excuser tout en courant et prier pour sa vie. Le jeune homme au double alter, resté seul, les joues un peu rouges suite aux dernier mots du blond, baissa les yeux et eut un léger sourire.

Il se sentait plus léger.

...

 **Toujours aussi mignons ces deux-là, hmm?**

 **Je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre, qui est déjà en cours d'écriture.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture! j'attend vos avis avec impatience.**

 **Bisous à !**


End file.
